


Through Sinew and Bone

by ValkyrieGail



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Wings, Angst, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates, Mating Bond, Old Married Couple, R76RBB, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieGail/pseuds/ValkyrieGail
Summary: Gabriel and Jack had taken vows.Once, a long time ago under the Indiana sun with their hands clasped tightly together.Again, in an infirmary, when death hovered over their figures.They'd been through hell and back, but the bond of a mated pair could never be broken.*Wing!fic for Reaper76 Reverse Big Bang





	1. Tethered Bonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Sparkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference, Jack has Golden Eagle wings and Gabriel has soft tan + white Barn Owl wings.

There was nothing new about patching up fresh battle wounds.

The ritual of cleaning the injury, applying ointment, and bandaging up leant itself to a comforting familiarity. The sight of crimson red against the sterile white of cotton left a settled feeling in Jack’s gut, knowing he had the control to repair and mend the damage. To not think of the scuffle he had just gotten himself out of.

The sting of the antiseptic grounded him.

The bright, searing pain on the gash to his leg reminded him how stubborn his will to live had grown. How persistent his body was, not to just surrender and give up this long campaign fueled by anger, revenge, and a stubborn touch of self-loathing.  

He pulled out a sterilized needle from the medical kit and ran a protein thread through the hole, preparing himself for the hot burn when the threads would lance through tender skin. He would suture up the wound completely before emitting a biotic field over the gash to patch it up. Pilfering biotic technology wasn’t cheap, so he did his best to ration his supply.  

Jack wouldn’t have cared about the scars if he had left the wound to its own devices, but he needed to get back on the road in a few hours without the worry of an infection.

His wings twitched at the thought of getting out of this town.

Living safe house to safe house in questionable conditions wasn’t ideal, but he barely dwelled on the rusted sinks, stone hard cots, or MREs that made up his life. Thinking too much about his vagabond ways made him itchy; made his heart ache and fingers twitch with the yearning for a more permanent space to settle and nest with his mate.

There were many days he also yearned for the space to spread his wings and soak up the sun; needed to feel the wind split past him while he cut through the sky like the skilled predator he was.

How long had it been?

Months? _Years?_

Life on the run and in hiding didn’t give Jack many opportunities to fly freely. Although he longed for the warmth of the sun across his golden brown feathers, it was a luxury he couldn’t indulge in. His wings were now reserved for escaping and gaining an upper hand in battle. They were cramped most of the time from disuse, making him irritable and uncomfortable.

He plucked at a stray damaged feather and cursed.

A beep from his pocket pulled him from his thoughts of blue skies and a pair of white wings soaring beside him. Pulled him from thinking of those same wings burning off in clumps while blood and fire filled his throat.

Those beautiful white wings, now blackened into ash and decay.

The old soldier cleared his throat while Ana’s codename flickered across his phone screen.

Wadjet.

“Location secured?” She said by way of greeting when Jack gruffly answered the device.

“Secure. Took a gash to the leg, but I’m patching it up.” He winced slightly while he pulled the thread through his skin to close the wound.

Ana sighed, unsurprised that her friend had injured himself. It was just like Jack to ignore his physical safety while in pursuit of an objective. There was a touch of worry in her voice when she replied. “Is it serious? Will you be able to make it to the rendezvous point on time?”

“It’s just a scratch.”

“I’m sure.” She wasn’t convinced. “Was it _Los Muertos_ or Talon this time?”

“Talon. Had a run in with Reaper on my way out. I made it past the security lines, but he must’ve detected me.”

There was a moment of silence on the other line, and Jack could only imagine what Ana was thinking. Jack referred to his husband mostly as Reaper; it was a way for him to cope with their separation by filing Gabriel’s identity as a somewhat separate entity. Who or what Gabriel had become was difficult for Jack to wrap his head and heart around. Most of the time, he tried not to think too long and hard about it.

The more he uncovered, the sicker he felt.

He rubbed at the scarred mating mark on his neck.

Even though Jack and Gabriel had been separated since Zurich, the bond they had made in their youth remained. A mating bond couldn’t be erased, and it wasn’t in either of their natures to move on after their respective ‘deaths’ in Zurich. They had mated for life.

It didn’t feel like much of a bond now, though.

There was a deep gash on his left leg, a dark bruise and possible concussion from a hard blow to the side of his head thanks to his husband. The memory of Gabriel’s gun digging into his temple while they spoke still made the hairs on the back of Jack’s neck stand on end.

Gabriel had knocked Jack out cold and dumped him in an alleyway outside of the facility after their encounter.

Jack still wasn’t sure if Gabriel had done it to spite him, or for his own safety. Either way, it was a hard pill to swallow.

After the old soldier woke up hours later with a pounding headache, he had limped back to the safe house with frustration and a touch of humiliation for his failed mission.

He had been tracking Talon’s involvement with _Los Muetros’s_ increase in high-impact explosives for the past few months since he and Ana caught wind of it. There seemed to be a trend with Talon having its hands in all of the high crime rings across the world. Jack was determined to connect the dots and expose those connections to the illicit affairs that went on with Overwatch.

Especially when it came to Gabriel’s connection to it all.

What was Gabriel… _Reaper_ after?

How deep did his ties with Talon go?

Jack was never sure anymore. There were some points where Reaper avoided him and others where he had been seemingly helping his mate along. There had been numerous opportunities for them to finish each other off, but neither could pull the trigger.

The wound was almost completely stitched close.

“Jack?” Ana spoke up through the line, and for a moment, Jack thought she was there with him.

He ran a hand across his forehead, wincing when his fingers brushed upon the bruise to the side of his head. He was sure he was concussed, but the enhancement serum would mend it before the sun came up. If he could get at least two hours of sleep, his body would recharge itself well enough to get out of Dorado.

Jack cleared his voice while Ana sighed, relieved she hadn’t lost the connection.

“I wasn’t able to retrieve what we were looking for. Reaper saw to it.” Jack explained carefully, bitterness evident in his voice. “He knocked me out and by the time I came to, the facility was deserted. He was expecting me.”

“I will accompany you next time. You could’ve been killed.” Ana replied with concern. “Gabriel has become too unpredictable.”

Jack thought of the dark wings that rose like ash and smelled of smoke; the same scent and sensation that nearly choked him to his death in Zurich.

“He just knows us too well. We need to be more creative.” The eagle-winged soldier pointed out, even though he knew it was a tough statement to follow through with. He had been mated to Gabriel for over 20 years. They were two sides of the same coin, each knowing their mannerisms and styles too well to call themselves enemies. “I’ll meet you at the rendezvous point in a few hours. I’m going to try and rest. You should do the same.”

“I’ll consider it. Be safe, _habibi_.”

“You too.”

The line went dead.

Jack set his phone to the side and finished patching up the wound on his leg with a makeshift bandage. He pulled himself into a familiar headspace; thoughts floating hazily across his mind.

He thought of Gabriel, Ana, and his Overwatch family.

Ever since his reunion with Ana almost two years ago, the pair of them had been making progress in tracking down intel in connection to the fall of Overwatch, the Zurich explosion, and the resurgence of powerful crime and terrorist organizations.

It was a puzzle he obsessed over night and day; breathed it in like the polluted skies.

The old commander took off his jacket and fished around in the cabinets across from his cot. It took some digging, but he managed to procure a bottle of whiskey he had stashed inside of a pair of old combat boots, far from obvious sight.

Ana always disproved of his drinking, but it’s what kept him sane most days. Considering the encounter he had with his estranged mate, he figured it was well deserved.

He took a few swigs of the alcohol and welcomed the familiar burn that settled down his throat and warmed his bones. He felt more alive, more focused while he sat back onto the cot and began to run his hands through his dark brown feathers. It was a half-assed attempt to preen, but Ana would surely chide him tomorrow when they met up if he completely ignored it.  

His wings were sore from the cramped room and days without properly stretching and flying. Preening them on his own was a hassle, but the old feathers were irritating and needed to be plucked and corrected.

For an hour, he ran his calloused bare fingers through his feathers, slower and slower while his body began to come down from the high of adrenaline he experienced after his run in with his alienated husband.

He grew less attentive the more he drank in-between preening.

He thought sullenly of the way Gabriel’s hands used to feel when he would tenderly, expertly clean Jack’s feathers for him. How every careful set of his fingers would leave Jack softer than before; more pliant and at ease.

Now, it was the whiskey that sent warmth through his system.  

Flowed through his veins with the promise of dreamless sleep.

Jack hated these quiet moments, left to his own thoughts and devices while the outside world went on around him.

*

The alcohol gave him a false sense of comfort.

Gabriel still haunted his dreams with his rough, seething voice and emotionless mask. A thousand yard stare behind a mask, piercing through Jack, leaving him bare and empty handed.

He could recognize his mate from anywhere; within any form despite time and change.

Despite the fact that Gabriel smelled like smoke and death.

He remembered the cold feeling of Gabriel’s shotgun pressing against his head in warning.

_Another empty threat?_

“Just give it up, Jack. This game is too big for you to play. Go back to your perch and lick your wounds.”

Jack didn’t reply to him at first while he calculated his possible escape routes. Seeing that there were none he could get to, he formulated a different tactic to fight his mate head on.

“You going to pull that trigger or give me a talking to?” Jack goaded, annoyed.

Even though it has been years since the incident in Zurich, Gabriel didn’t have it in him to kill his mate. Even after all of the lies, fights, and fallout, he still wasn’t able to end it all with a shot. Jack could bet on it any day.

The day Gabriel stopped caring was when Jack would truly lose his mate. There was still something small and flickering inside of him; concealed behind that bone-white owl mask. He knew his mate harbored more emotions than what he let on. He could see it in the tick of his shoulders or the twitch of his hand.

“Always so stubborn.” Gabriel growled, a hint of amusement tinging his voice.

“Are you going to let me pass, or have I overstayed my welcome?” The soldier spat back.

“You were never welcome here to begin with. Go sniff some other tree, _Jack_. This is no place for your ‘heroics.’”

The gun jarred his head slightly to the left. Jack’s heartbeat echoed in his ears while he glanced for an exit. His visor offered some suggestions from the corner feed, picking up on his location. If he pushed himself from the ground and flew to the south exit, he could possibly outfly the older humanoid and get ahead.

Jack couldn’t get past the next thought when in a split moment, Gabriel brought down the full weight of his gun to Jack’s head, knocking him to the ground in a sickening slump.

“Send Ana my regards.”

It was the last string of words he could remember before he blacked out.

He woke up hours later in a cold, secluded alleyway beside a dumpster.

_Good to see you too, Gabe._

*

*

Jack regretted many things in his life, but none more than the turn for the worse that his relationship with Gabriel had devolved to.

He didn’t regret mating with the man who stole his heart and captured his affections the first day he set foot on the SEP base. The world had been in turmoil back then, but Gabriel’s presence had been grounding and reassuring. A calming eye within the storm of chaos and uncertainties that was the Omnic Crisis.

They had been each other’s rock for so many years, but their dedication to their careers and the cause slowly pulled them away from one another.

The old soldier sometimes hated himself for still harboring feelings for his mate, but he didn’t know differently. Loving Gabriel Reyes was synonymous with breathing.

However, so many things had gone wrong leading up to the end of Overwatch.  

Towards the end, they both had done each other wrong.

Gabriel with his lies and illicit activities behind Jack’s back. All of the allegations Jack had vehemently defended that eventually came to light. The weapons trafficking, the under the table deals, the torture…Gabriel became secretive towards the end. His late night absences and underhand dealings with Dr. O’Deorain.

And then there was Jack, with all of his obstinate bravado to defend his husband even when he knew it was wrong. Jack, who did know about many of Gabriel’s sins and had approved and encouraged them along for the sake of world safety.

The Strike Commander, carried the burden of the world he created on his shoulders, but was too proud to let it go. He distanced himself slowly away from his mate with his short temper and frustrations. Too many words had slipped past Jack’s quick tongue.

Despite it all, not a day goes by that Jack Morrison doesn’t love his mate.

However, the thing Gabriel became…’eating’ souls and laying waste to those around him…

Jack struggled to cope with what they had both become. His grief was his constant companion. Shame, anger, and bitterness stitched up his heart and kept his broken body going with the promise of some type of revenge to the forces that changed them.

He wondered if things would’ve been different had he tried harder...had they _both_ tried harder to work together instead of allowing the distance between them to spread by miles before the collapse.

It had been a different time, then.

They were both pulled into their own worlds and agendas.

The Strike Commander with his duties and engagements with Overwatch, while the Blackwatch Commander dealt in the shadows.

Jack sighed in the darkness, closing his eyes while he felt for the bottle of whiskey and wished for a cigarette.

_Marlboros, just like what Gabe used to smoke._

He could just hear Angela barking at the pair of them while they snuck smoke breaks on the balcony of his office. Each inhale of nicotine provided a quick, satisfying buzz that burned off quick from their enhancements.

Gabriel used to know all of the tricks in making smoke rings and mastering a French inhale. It would leave Jack smiling, feeling full of love and fondness for his husband.

Now, Jack hated smoke.

The smell of ozone, smoke, and rotting flesh was always a precursor to the stinging sensation at his neck. A physical reminder that his mate was nearby, watching and waiting to strike.

The old soldier rubbed at his mating mark while downing three more swigs of whiskey.

Jack hated to think about what they had become.

In his drunken thoughts, he liked to reminisce on the good times. He devoted himself to thinking about Gabriel’s strong hands running through his feathers, or the feel of his husband’s lips against his temple.

Jack committed himself to these thoughts, these memories, which tethered him to his cause.

Among many things, he wanted to be selfish.

He missed Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new project!  
> Updates will be every Sunday (Pacific Time Zone). There are four parts total to this story. Part 2 will include how the pair met, bonded, and mated. ;) (It's also around 20 pages...XD)  
> I really enjoyed working on this RBB piece with my amazing artist, ValSparkle! Thank you for all of your help and quality bird content. <3 Please check out their AO3 and[tumblr](http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com)  
> Come say hello~  
> [My tumblr](http://valkyriegail76.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/AmethystValkyri)  
> 


	2. Vows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They'd taken vows.  
> In the midst of death and uncertainty, they made a promise to each other.

 

_Then_

_*_

Jack was fresh faced, confident, and a tad overeager when he first entered into the SEP.

He wasn’t the only eagle in the unit, but he knew he was one of the biggest while he sized the others up excitedly. Accepted into an elite program, Jack knew he was among the best of the best. The challenge buzzed warmly through his veins, especially when the promise of sparring with equally matched strength came to mind. Jack was one to push himself to the limits, and everything this ‘program’ seemed to offer tailored to his goals.

_Although he would soon realize just how far the program would ‘push’ their recruits._

His parents had been against Jack’s enlistment into the ‘covert ops’ subdivision. Jack hadn’t told them all of the details, just that he was being referred to an elite program that would result in little contact on his end while he trained. He didn’t tell them about the numerous medical disclosures and confidentiality agreements he had signed.

Sarah Morrison tried in vain to sway her son’s decision, but she knew her eldest would always pursue what he felt was right and just.

That, and Jack was terribly stubborn.

The first few days of SEP were a blur while he did recruit training in the field for most of the day. He was too exhausted and overworked to do much of anything else by the time mess hall or indoor hours rolled around. They were worked to their limits, to the brink of exhaustion, while the brass and the doctors assessed from the sidelines.

It was how Jack liked it, though.

Working and training for a purpose he thought was worth the blood and strain.

He was used to the long hours of work; used to the toll it took on his body from rough work on the farm every day during his childhood and teenage years. 

Jack thought he had most of the program and its people figured out by the end of the week. He thought he was going to breeze through everything, until their squad received the first round of experimental injections that would ‘enhance’ their physiology.

Jack’s optimism changed from there.

It was the closest to death the eagle-winged soldier had ever been.

He was in the medical wing for three days, stuck in a fever dream while they continued to pump his body with serum while they checked his vitals and looked for promising signs.

For over 72 hours, all Jack could remember was the burning pain throughout his body and the blurred white lab coats of the medical team. He thought he heard screaming and sobbing, but he wasn’t sure if it was him or the other cadets lined up in rows at the ward.

Eventually, some of the screaming stopped.

Somehow, ‘subject 76’ made it through the first round of injections with a buzzing in his veins and a small tattoo on his left wrist.

0076

He barely remembered being dispatched from the hospital and led into the dormitories to his more permanent room. He tried to not think of the others, the ones whose hospital sheets were pulled over their faces while doctors made notes at their bedside. He saw it in passing while they ushered him out, trying to keep him away from the dead, but the image stuck in his brain.

_What’d I sign up for?_

He knew from the disclosure agreements he had signed that this was a dangerous project, but he had never taken the time to factor in precisely how risky it was to subject yourself to chemical human enhancements. He assumed that the enhancement had already been tested before to ensure safe for human use.

The blonde had never considered that _they_ were the lab rats.

Jack racked his pounding head, but it was no use to delve further when he was trying to keep himself together.

He was assigned a new dormitory wing where senior cadets were intermixed with new recruits. Soldiers at every level of the enhancement program were expected to support each other as a unit while they went through different levels of the injections and reported back to their higher ups.

The young blonde remembered being led into his room and falling into bed; asleep the moment he closed his eyes. He didn’t even care about the rumple of feathers behind his back or the soreness that would follow from sleeping wrong. He was just…too exhausted to think.

The next thing he remembered was waking up to a wave of nausea and vomiting into a strategically placed waste basket on the side of the bed.

“Shit.” A smooth voice helped maneuver Jack to his side, minding his large, weak wings while the blonde emptied the entire contents of his stomach and dry heaved when there was no more. He didn’t feel embarrassed to show such weakness before another when he already felt like he was at death’s doorstep. He felt blessedly relieved that he wasn’t going to die alone.

He spat one last time into the trash, wincing.

“It’s not always like this. Sometimes it’s better, but mostly it gets worse.” The voice teased beside him.

Jack huffed, eyes closed from dizziness. “Thanks, doc.”

“Not a doctor.” The man replied, amused. “The name’s Gabriel Reyes; soldier 24. I’m across the hall from you and figured Figueroa wouldn’t be up early enough to remember to put a trash can next to your bed.”

“Figueroa?”

“Another cadet who was assigned to check on you. They’re not a morning person.”

Jack glanced to the side, his vision blurred from the early morning light and a pounding headache. He could just make out the form of soft white wings- smaller than his own, but still strong and powerful. They were speckled with a soft brown that faded into pure white.

“Are you a dove?”

Gabriel snorted, “An owl, actually. Your eyes messing with you?”

“Yeah…” Jack confessed, a slow smile edging on his lips despite how sickly pale he was. “Thanks for-“ he gestured towards the trash and groaned, his stomach roiling again. “-for helping me. My name is Jack Morrison.”

Gabriel retrieved a warm towel from the small ensuite bathroom and handed it to the bedridden recruit. “Don’t mention it, Jack. The first few rounds are the roughest.” He handed the cloth to the younger man, who took it shakily to wipe at his mouth and chin.

“Is it normal to feel like you’re dying?”

“Yep.” Gabriel replied, popping the ‘p’ at the end. “That means its working. In a week you’ll start feeling like yourself again, just in time for the second round of injections.”

Jack groaned while he rubbed at his eyes to try and right his vision. Even his eyes felt itchy and inflamed from the serum.

“Your sight will come back tomorrow. Try to get some rest and I’ll check in on you later. When the doctor comes by, they’ll give you some eye drops. Whatever you do, don’t complain too much. They’re masochists and will up your dose.” Gabriel pulled a blanket up over Jack’s cold feet. “I’ve gotta run. Later, boy scout.”

The blonde tried to come up with a smart retort, but fatigue won over the use of his voice. He sighed, melting into the mattress. Even his wings felt like a dead weight behind him while he curled up, hoping to sleep the side effects away.

Gabriel left quietly for morning drills.

Jack wondered if he had dreamed up his bedside angel in his fever dream.

*

When Jack’s eyesight did indeed come back a few days later, it was sharper and more keenly aware of every detail in the light. He still had a splitting headache while he adjusted to his newly heightened senses, but the doctors had cleared him for drills.

He caught sight of the familiar white and light brown speckled wings outside and stopped, nearly tripping over his own feet when he finally got a good look at Gabriel Reyes.

The oldest Morrison used to believe the whole ‘love at first sight’ spiel was for fairytales, but when his blue eyes met Gabriel’s rich brown, his heart had never beaten faster.

An all-consuming embarrassment followed quickly when he realized Gabriel had also witnessed Jack with vomit on his chin and his wing’s feathers in complete disarray while he was struggling to stay alive. If Jack had been more put-together, he would’ve never allowed himself to show such weakness towards the handsome soldier.

_Oh fuck…_

“Welcome back to the land of the living.” Gabriel raised a brow at Jack’s flushed cheeks when he approached closer. He had checked in on him a few times after the first, bringing Jack dinner one of the nights when the sparrow-winged Figueroa couldn’t make it. “You look better today, Morrison.”

The small compliment helped Jack stand a little taller, hoping he could help Gabriel forget about his weakness. “Thanks to you. The soup was good.”

Gabriel chuckled, amused. “Figured you might be one of the few too stubborn to give up after the first round. Glad you made it through in mostly one piece. You might need to stand out in the sun a little longer to get some of that color back in your cheeks, boy scout.”

Jack looked around the area and found a few familiar faces amongst the crowd, but many were missing. He frowned as he put the pieces together quickly.

He didn’t have time to dwell on the implications of those absences when the commanding officer met them on the field and began to pair them up for drills. Jack and Gabriel were assigned together; a new recruit with a senior cadet.

Wanting to make up for their first meeting, Jack tried to puff up his chest and show off his strength. He was given a simple automatic rifle while Gabriel grabbed two shotguns, brow raised while he watched his partner try to stand at full height with outstretched wings. The blonde was still slightly pale in the face, but he was putting on a good show of bravado that amused the older man. He didn’t want to appear weak in the other’s eyes, but Gabe could see right through him.

The young recruit grinned proudly, ready to begin his task even though he was still slightly nauseous. His wings stretched only a little more, showing off the beautiful brown, tans, and flecks of gold in his feathers. Gabriel regarded them in the sunlight, tilting his head to the side in mild interest. The golden hues picked up the light, almost shining brilliantly like gold. .

Gabriel only looked for a few moments. He wasn’t about to be hopelessly distracted by a pair of nice wings, or feed into Jack’s ego. Nonetheless, he smirked, bringing a small blush of satisfaction to his blonde haired acquaintance.

The green light buzzed, signaling the beginning of their drill.

They went through the field test with Jack showing off his all, albeit slightly clumsy moves thanks to the serum’s aftereffects.

It was the first test of many and Gabriel easily showed up the younger winged soldier. He was more experienced and knew the tricks of the simulation by heart, while Jack struggled to get through. The blonde didn’t know the system as well as his peer, but Gabriel noted Jack’s caution and skill while they cleared areas through the maze and rounded on targets.

Although Jack was an excellent shot, Gabriel was better.

By the end of it, Gabriel was grinning wide, hands on his hips in triumph when the score revealed he had exacted the most bot kills. It stung Jack’s pride to think Gabriel was laughing at him, but he wasn’t about to be dismayed by the blow to his usually tough ego.

“I’m feeling like shit.” Jack pointed out, crossing his arms. “Give me a wider area and no headache, and I can take down all of the bots with my speed. I’m faster than you.” He teased.

Gabriel snorted, “Speed isn’t everything. You might finish too fast and miss the details.” The older man rolled his eyes, turning to put away his guns. “You eagles are all the same; so competitive.”

The younger cadet flushed, tongue-tied. Despite the slight embarrassment, he was still intrigued while he followed the owl-winged soldier. His eyes scanned the back of Gabriel’s wings, appreciating the soft colors and pristine condition of his feathers. He tried to keep his eyes away from the dark haired man’s nice ass.

“We could do a rematch tomorrow.” Jack suggested. “Before morning drills.”

The other glanced back at him, “We could, but I would still beat you.”

Jack averted his gaze to the well-toned muscles on Gabriel’s arms. “Then how about we spar later on the gym mat? Could be fun.”

“Could be.” Gabriel began to gear up for their next drill; an obstacle course combining both running and flying.

“Maybe you could show me some moves?” The words were out of Jack’s mouth before he could rein them in. Eagles were usually too proud to ask for things, but Jack was drawn in to the other’s orbit, curious.

And perhaps, hopelessly attracted.

A smile graced Gabriel’s lips. “Fine, what the hell.” He shrugged, brown eyes meeting blue. “You want me to show you the ropes and how to survive this place? I can help, but you’ll owe me your dessert rations for the next two weeks, capisce?”

Jack beamed, “Yeah, cool.”

Gabriel pushed himself off of the platform, extending his barn owl wings to soar into the sky. The blonde watched him for a few moments before catching the hint and jumping off to join him. His golden eagle wings were larger than Gabriel’s, but they kept pace with one another while they waited for the timer to count down for the agility course.

“First rule; keep your head on straight. The brass will look for any weakness and expose it.”

“Figures.” The younger smirked.

“Second rule; stop trying to show off and keep up.”

The eagle glanced over to his partner in time to see Gabriel swoop down quickly, getting a head start. Jack cursed, setting his focus on the task to try and impress both the higher ups and Gabriel.

He knew a tough venture when he saw one, but Jack Morrison was a determined man.

*

*

The weeks in SEP seemed to fly by in milestones and breakthroughs. Although each injection day came with its own unique ups and downs, Gabriel and Jack seemed to weather the storm with each passing day and come out on the other side alive. The higher ups seemed pleased with their results; especially when the pair worked together on their field tests.

They complimented each other.

Gabriel; silent and deadly in his stealth while he delivered powerful blows.

Jack; strong and fast in taking down his targets and reaching the objective.

They were flourishing in the harsh conditions brought about in desperation to win a war. It was easy to forget sometimes, in the safety of the military base’s walls, that they were ultimately being trained and groomed to take down the greatest threats to humanity. Television was scarce, and Jack knew that their media intake was being purposely monitored, but he paid it no mind.

The few letters he received from home (already opened and cleared by officials) sustained him through the roughest points of the program.

Through the quiet deaths of comrades and laying at death’s doorstep, Jack thought of his family home in Bloomington, Indiana. Thought of his parents, sister, and extended family who had all supported him in joining the military.

He thought of Gabriel beside him, who had become a rock of support at such an unlikely time in his life.

“You want to talk about it?”

The blonde looked over to his partner morosely. He was still clutching the letter from his sister who had highlighted her high school graduation and shared her plans to study engineering at MIT.

“Just a little homesick.” Jack confessed, shrugging. “My kid sister is going to college. When I left home, she was 14. Just a kid. Now she’s leaving home and my parents won’t have anyone there with them. My ma is going to be a mess.” He looked over to the owl winged soldier, brows furrowed. “Do you have any siblings?’

“Three older sisters.” Gabriel replied. “Malia is married with kids, Veronica is still in college, and Eva enlisted in the Air Force. My mom wasn’t too excited when I also decided to join the military, but my dad supported my decision.”

“Sounds like my parents.”

Gabriel nudged Jack’s shoulder with his own, “I had a full ride to UCLA, you know. Sports scholarship for soccer and a 4.0; the whole thing. Almost finished my bachelor’s degree, but then the war escalated. Didn’t feel right to be studying in a library when cities were going up in smoke. My mom still gives me shit for not finishing my senior year, but I figure it can wait until all of this is over.”

“You could’ve been a star.” Jack smirked. “Would’ve loved watching you play on TV.”

“Could’ve, but fame never interested me. I like working out plays and strategies from the sidelines.” Gabriel shrugged.

The more the older man spoke, the calmer Jack felt. He nodded, “I can see that. You always pick the best course of action on the field. Do you have any other hidden talents, Gabriel Reyes?”

The man smiled, chuckling. A slight blush dusted his cheeks, and Jack couldn’t help but to think how handsome it looked on Gabe’s strong face. “I can whip up any costume if you give me the supplies and a good sewing machine. I used to cosplay before this.”

A surprised laugh forced its way from Jack’s mouth before he could stifle it. “ _What?”_

“I won some awards at conventions, too. I’m pretty damn good.”

Jack was still chuckling, amused and surprised. “I didn’t take you for a seamstress _or_ a nerd.”

“You kidding me? You’ve seen the comic books in my room!” Gabriel paused, looking fondly to his comrade. “Wish we could have a proper Halloween party on base. Feels like we’ve been in a time loop for weeks; who knows what holidays we’ve missed. I think we could all use a party.”

“I think I could fill out a superhero costume pretty well now.” Jack flexed his arms where firm, powerful muscles bulged from the motion.

Gabe swatted the blonde’s legs. “A few more leg days for you and we’ll see.”

They were so deep in conversation, they barely noticed the way they leaned into one another, their wings brushing together while feathers seemed to interlace.

“I’d kill for a beer.” The blonde confessed, running a hand down his face.

“I’d kill for a smoke.” Gabriel sighed. “They haven’t told us when we might get leave, but I’m holding out to sneak a pack somewhere off base.”

“So unhealthy.” Jack raised a brow. “Y’know, I changed my mind…I just want to eat the greasiest, fattiest, most obscenely large burger and fries America can dish out. I’m sick of mess hall food.”

“Throw in a greasy tower of onion rings and an extra-large Neapolitan milkshake, and I’ll be there.”

The younger soldier smiled, heart feeling lighter while he spoke with Gabriel. He could feel the telltale whispers of wings against his, and by gods, he didn’t want to pull away.

Months of training together, going through injections, and living across from each other had grown something warm and full in Jack’s chest.

He never expected that in the midst of the end of the world, he would meet someone like Gabriel. Someone who despite the hard exterior could make him feel so grounded and wild in the same beat. Made his heart sing every time they worked, moved, and exchanged words.

He didn’t pull away.

*

*

*

Jack’s feathers were looking like shit.

He had noticed a change in the way he flew and how much stronger his muscles were in supporting his heightened speed after the first few rounds of injections. His back and shoulders was firm with laced muscles, coiling out into the support of his wings. The blonde was pleased with the increase of agility and swiftness, but his feathers were beginning to change.

What Jack hadn’t been counting on was the untimely, terrible molt that left him shedding feathers at an alarming rate.

It left him itchy, uncomfortable, and irritated.

The other cadets looked to Jack with little sympathy. Many had already gone through a similar molt, but it seemed Jack’s was taking a turn for the worse.

With such large wings, it was difficult to clean and preen them properly in the quiet confines of his room. Many of his peers recommended him to the doctors, but Jack couldn’t stand the thought of gloved fingers clinically pulling at some of the most sensitive parts of his body. Back at home, it was his mother who would carefully preen the difficult to reach feathers. When he joined the military, it had been nothing but nurses who did the task quickly and efficiently, leaving Jack’s wings sore and with little relief.

Typically, preening was also a social task carried out by family members or mated pairs. All of which Jack lacked in such an unforgiving environment. A few fellow eagle-winged cadets had offered to help him, but Jack was too stubborn to accept the help.

He groaned in his room, frustrated with the prospect that he might be headed to the unforgiving medical staff that would pull and prod at him. He preferred a less stressful course of preening, but his skin was irritating him just enough for him to feel desperate.

A knock on his door pulled him from his sullen thoughts.

He answered the door, a hand still running through his hair to quell his anxiety.

“Gabe?” It was well past their curfew, but that never stopped them from sneaking into each other’s rooms to hang out.

( _The added nickname had been a newer thing; a step in the right direction that Jack loved.)_

“You weren’t down at mess hall earlier and Hui said you weren’t puking your guts out, so I figured I’d find you. What’s going on?” Gabriel questioned with an accusing brow. He held a plate of food in his hand and pushed it towards the blonde.

Jack moved aside, allowing Gabriel to follow him while he took the plate of food and inspected the contents.

“My wings are bothering me. I’m molting.” Jack grumbled.

“No kidding.” Gabriel breathed out in amusement. As if to add insult to injury, a stray brown feather fell from one of Jack’s wings and brushed against Gabriel’s nose. “You’ve been molting for a few days now. Haven’t you been preening?”

“Been trying to.” Jack shrugged. He began to eat at the Salisbury steak and potatoes on his plate. “I can’t get to all of it, so I’ll probably go to medical later.”

They both cringed.

The owl-winged soldier looked over Jack’s wings, assessing the different degrees of dishevelment. “ _Or_ you could ask someone to help you “

Jack continued to eat, looking unconvinced.  

Gabriel cleared his voice, “I have a few feathers on my back I can’t reach. Maybe we could help one another out? I would also prefer avoiding medical and I think it’s a fair deal to help each other out. My wings are sensitive as hell too, but I think I can trust you not to fuck them up.”

That gave the eagle pause.

“I’ve never helped with owl feathers before. You sure you can trust me? I wouldn’t want to accidentally pull on anything sensitive.” The younger soldier looked over the soft white of Gabriel’s wings with interest. He had always wanted to touch the soft looking feathers, but kept his hands to himself. It was considered rude to walk up and just _touch_ someone’s wings without permission.

“I’ll give you instruction. You’re good at taking orders.” The dark haired man replied cheekily.

“Jerk.” Jack muttered with a grin, setting down his plate. He stretched and moved towards his bed. “Fine. Let me take a look at your wings first, then we can switch.”

Gabriel wordlessly agreed. He took off his shirt, discarding it on Jack’s desk while he grabbed the simple wooden chair that was tucked underneath. He pulled the chair in front of Jack’s bed and straddled it, allowing Jack enough room to survey his back and the wings that stretched out before him.

Jack’s breathe hitched at the display of beautiful white and soft tans that made up Gabriel’s barn owl wings. It had been a long time since Jack had preened another’s feathers, and the first time it wasn’t a family member. Growing up, Jack was used to helping his younger sister with her wily feathers that mirrored his own. Now, he gazed at a whole new set of wings that belonged to a strong, powerful back strewn with muscles.

The blonde had seen Gabriel shirtless before, but this close, he could smell the man’s light sweat and found himself drawn to the musk that came from the glands on his wings.

“Start at the base and slowly move your way out. I can’t quite reach the inside points.” The older soldier instructed.

The blonde nodded, even though he knew his friend couldn’t see. Carefully sitting at the edge of the bed, he assessed Gabriel’s unfurled wings carefully and pinpointed a few spots that could use some cleaning. He ran the pads of his fingers carefully across the soft feathers at the base of his wings, thumbing along the downy tan outline reverently. On either side, he felt the bump that signaled one of Gabriel’s oil glands. He was careful while he ran his thumb over the hypersensitive gland, massaging it until small drops of oil began to secrete.

Gabriel sighed, shoulders relaxing.

“I preened earlier today, but my hands couldn’t reach the back.” The older man’s voice was slightly shaky; deeper than before while he settled into the feel of Jack’s hands. “Could you-?”

“Yeah.” Jack whispered, massaging his fingers over the hidden oil gland on Gabriel’s right wing. The other man sighed in relief while Jack began to spread the small drops of oil across the feathers, giving them a warm glisten in the dimmed light. A few old, stray feathers were carefully removed amidst the plumage while Jack went into a quiet headspace.

He preened Gabriel’s feathers, every so often checking in with the older man to ask how his wings were feeling. Gabe seemed content and at peace while Jack moved on to the left wing, offering murmured praises that warmed Jack’s heart.

It took over half an hour to have Gabriel’s feathers looking clean and well groomed. Only a few feathers needed to be removed, leaving his wings near immaculate. Jack tried to hide his smile while his shirtless best friend observed the work in Jack’s mirror, nodding in approval.

“You did good, Jackie.”

“Well, you’re not molting like I am, so your wings looked good to begin with.”

Gabe smiled fondly. “True. Your turn, boy scout.”

Jack removed his shirt, taking a seat on the chair while Gabriel situated himself on the bed behind him. Carefully, the eagle-winged soldier spread out his wings, which were a few feet longer than Gabriel’s own. They were impressive and beautiful with the specks of gold that the older man knew caught in the light like precious metal.

However, they were in poor condition due to the molt and Jack’s inability to reach and care for them properly. Gabriel usually wasn’t one to offer to help others with their feathers, but there was something there with Jack. Something sacred and promising between them. Whether it was friendship or something more, Gabe wanted to be there for him.

“Your feathers are slightly different than mine, so if I pull on something and it hurts, let me know.”

“I trust you.” Jack replied without hesitation.

And didn’t that just warm the owl’s heart? Knowing this man, only three years his junior, would trust him with the most sensitive part of his person made Gabriel’s heart swell.

He cleared his throat and began to thumb through the obvious old feathers that didn’t align with the flow of the wings. He removed them carefully, making way for the new ones that would grow in their place and shine brighter than before. Every few moments, he would press against the swollen oil glands on Jack’s wings, coating his deft fingers and preparing them for the next row of feathers that he carefully preened.

Jack’s eyes were closed, his shoulders less tense while Gabriel worked with a determined focus behind him. It was a lot of work, but Jack wasn’t bothered by the old feathers that fell to the ground around him while his partner meticulously brushed through his wings.

It felt good, and the itch that had been so nauseatingly bothersome began to fade.

It took Gabriel well over an hour to preen and coat each wing, but by the end of it, Jack was more relaxed than he had ever been since entering into the program.

“Your hands are amazing.” Jack slurred, on the precipice of sleep.

The older soldier chuckled. He got up from the bed and slowly pulled the blankets back. “How about we get you to bed, cowboy. You can barely stand.”

Jack easily surrendered to Gabriel’s guiding hands, steering him towards the bed. The eagle’s wings finally felt at peace from the thoughtful attention they were given. Jack folded them carefully while he lay on his side, sighing.

“Thank you, Gabe.”

“Anytime.” Gabriel replied, putting the desk chair back to its rightful place. He slipped his shirt back on and surveyed the room for a moment, running a hand over the back of his neck. “Don’t be afraid to ask for things, Jackie. You’re not doing this alone.”

The blonde wasn’t used to asking for things. He was used to taking orders; to picking up the slack and helping things to run smoothly. It was something instilled in him since his youth and the rigorous work of the farm. His parents always took care of Jack and his sister, but the eldest was embarrassed to ask for things. Didn’t always think much of his own wants and needs when he watched how hard his parents worked to make ends meet.

Now Indiana was hundreds of miles away, and Jack was here with Gabriel.

“I will.” Jack promised.

A tender smile graced Gabriel’s lips. “I’ll hold you to it. I’ll see you in the morning for drills.”

“Goodnight, Gabe.”

“G’night, Jackie.”

When the door shut, Jack couldn’t help to think that he had already broken his promise.

He wanted the older man to stay; here, with him in this bed in the quiet of the room.

The blonde brought one of his hands close to his nose, softly inhaling the lingering scent of Gabriel’s oil. He was self-conscious, even in the darkness of the room, that he would be caught relishing the unique trace that was his partner.

He longed for more.

*

*

*

Jack was in love.

It came to him in the small cadences of everyday life.

In the way Gabriel stretched and smiled after a good joke, or the nervous run of his hand across the back of his neck whenever he was deep in thought. The blonde became hyper aware of all of his partner’s small mannerisms and relished the gentle moments they stole together. The gentle brush of their wings when they sat together, or the unspoken exchange of food in the mess hall.

If other cadets noticed, they didn’t let on.

Other members had begun to pair up and Jack wondered if there was something in the air. He wondered if he was just lonely in the hell that was SEP, but it was something deeper, more telling.

Jack had never been in love before, and felt like a fish out of water because of it.

He wasn’t sure if it was appropriate to pursue anything with a fellow cadet; if fraternizing was against the rules. Then again, he wondered if the higher ups turned a blind eye to the cadets playing musical beds and stealing trysts in the hidden corners of the base.

The serum had left many with heightened senses, which Jack knew leant itself well to an increased libido. He had tested that theory in private with a long, hot shower a few nights ago that resulted in three orgasms and legs that could barely carry him back to bed.

But Jack didn’t want Gabriel only in his bed, he wanted to take him home to meet his family and introduce him to his mother’s famous cornbread and dad’s spicy chili. He wanted to eat greasy hamburgers and point out the constellations in the night sky while holding Gabe’s hand, memorizing the weight and feel of it. He wanted to learn about all of the older man’s favorite things, and bring him flowers and do couple costumes together.

Mostly, he didn’t want to know what a day without Gabriel would be like, and the thought of being separated or losing him in the war began to choke Jack with fear.

Sitting beside Gabriel, their wings pressed together, he wondered if his friend felt the same.

*

Jack wasn’t one to sit and pine forever after someone he really liked. Although, Gabriel was the first person Jack had ever really found himself head over heels for. He had dated a few people in high school, but none of them could hold a candle to the admiration he felt towards the handsome dark haired owl.

They were out on the field, waiting for the groups ahead of them to finish their field testing. The autumn skies were open and blue, beckoning Jack to fly and feel the crisp air rush past his wings.

Although they were given time to fly every day, it wasn’t the same.

Jack missed the freedoms of flying without hindrance in the sky.

“Do you want to fly?” He asked, glancing to his partner. He felt inspired by the beautiful day and nothing sounded better than flying with Gabriel at his side.

Gabriel had his arms crossed, leaning back against the building while he watched the others. The question piqued his interest. “Where to?”

“Just around base until they call us up.” Jack offered. “Have you ever flown with an eagle before?”

The older soldier had seen eagles fly plenty of times; always thought they tended to be showoffs ( _which was true_ ) and that they went too fast for his taste. He shrugged. “No, but you can be my first.” He had the audacity to wink, to entertain the thought of stroking Jack’s ego.

Jack brightened.

The eagle-winged cadet extended both of his hands and wiggled his fingers, “Want to fly with me?”

_In for a penny, in for a pound._

Gabriel shrugged, smirked back. “Sure.”

No sooner were his hands in Jack’s and they were taking off, flapping their wings in unison while they increased their distance from the ground. Jack was faster with his larger wing span, but he slowed in order for Gabriel to catch up.

Gabriel was better equipped for swooping in silently and handling stealth targets; Jack was pure speed and force. They had to consciously adjust their flying in order to synchronize. It took a few moments to get used to, but Gabriel found he enjoyed the stretch for his wings and basked in the warm sun amidst the brisk fall air. Typically, Gabriel liked to fly at night when the sky was quiet and his eyes could better adjust to the darkness, but the daylight suited him just as well. Besides, Jack’s feathers were easy on the eyes while they glimmered in the sunlight.

“This isn’t so bad.” He chuckled, turning from Jack and playfully gusting wind at his face with his wings.

A gleam of mischief sparked in Jack’s eyes.

They had sparred in mid-flight before, learning all of the ways to take down foes while they were airborne. They were well-versed in sparring, and the prospect of being able to fool around with Gabriel while they flew pumped excitedly through Jack’s veins.

He flew after Gabe and tagged his shoulder, yelping in surprise when the owl flipped to the side and tagged his leg, grabbing onto his ankle playfully and giving him a shove.

The older soldier flew past his partner while Jack gave chase.

They played their own version of tag, darting and chasing each other in the skies. Jack knew he was faster, but he held back his eagerness for as long as he could to keep the game going.

“Let’s go higher!” Jack goaded, holding his hands out to his best friend.

The other soldier had a bad feeling about Jack’s mischievous intent, but he threw caution to the wind and took the eagle’s hands.

That was his first mistake.

Jack immediately pulled Gabriel close, wrapped his arms around him while he pushed up quickly into the sky, gaining speed and altitude fast. The dark haired man squawked in surprise, furling his wings as close to his body as he could from the unwelcome inertia that followed the force of Jack’s speed.

“You’re crazy!” Gabe sputtered. He could handle the height; could play this game, but not what was to follow.

Jack howled in excitement when he pulled his wings in close to them, their bodies falling to the side while he directed them headfirst towards the earth. They moved at breakneck speeds; tears coating Gabriel’s eyes while they plummeted to the ground.

Jack was screaming with excitement.

Gabriel was screaming in an angry panic, struggling to get out of Jack’s hold and certain death.

They were just feet from the ground and Gabriel was sure this was how he was going to die, but Jack maneuvered sharply upwards, bringing them to land on their feet safely to the ground.

 The eagle-winged soldier was exhilarated and excited, feeling proud of himself for showing his crush just how strong and skilled a flier he was.

Gabriel shakily turned away and vomited on the ground, head spinning.

Immediately, Jack’s bravado deflated. “Oh shit- are you okay?” He was red with embarrassment while Gabriel finished spitting up the last of his nausea. A few other cadets ran towards them to check on the pair.

“You can’t fly with owls like that, Morrison! They ain’t equipped for aerial stunts like we are.” Grimes spoke up, her eyes wide while she assessed Gabriel.

“I’m fine.” Gabriel waved them off, painting on a grin even while he was spitting into the ground. “Just the serum, I swear. Got that off of my bucket list.”

A few other cadets laughed, continuing to give Jack shit about putting his partner through such a stunt. A few of the other eagles eyed Jack knowingly, furthering his blush.

“I got carried away…” Jack confessed when he approached his partner. “You want my dessert for the next two weeks? I didn’t mean to freak you out.”

“Not freaked out, just wasn’t expecting you to turn into a rollercoaster.” Gabriel grumbled. “I’m taking your bread rolls too, jerk.”

He punched at Jack’s shoulder and walked past him to check on the queue. Although he was still walking on shaky legs, no one dared to say anything.

*

*

Courting an eagle was very different than romancing an owl.

Gabriel’s grandfather used to tell him to stick with owls; it was easier to have familiar footing when it came to the language and antics of love.

When he was little, he used to watch the way his parents would preen and cuddle lovingly together on the couch while their children gathered around for a movie. His owl-winged parents would steal moments of affection whenever they could, and although Gabriel used to gag and whine at them when he was little, he was secure in the knowledge that his parents loved and adored one another.

Courting an eagle was unlike the ways of an owl.

Without access to the internet, Gabriel found himself wandering to the library to look up sociology books on the different designations of wing-typed persons. No one bat an eye to the local bookworm, and none were the wiser that Gabe was trying to pick up moves on how to romance his blonde neighbor.

Owl courtship logically made sense to Gabriel. The giving of small gifts, sharing food, preening each other’s feathers, and cuddling were the ideal components to a perfect date. Owls were very physically affectionate persons, but eagles....seemed to be adrenaline junkies when it came to affairs of the heart.

Gabriel read that golden eagle winged persons liked to fly with their partners and play games as a means of bonding with each other. The games strengthened their relationship and how well they worked together as mates. They also appreciated loving gestures and cuddling, but tended to be thrill seekers most of the time.

The book didn’t offer much else for courtship habits, but it was a start.

It also explained Jack’s enthusiasm when they flew together the day before.

Gabriel knew Jack was interested in him. He was naturally observant and noticed the way Jack seemed to stand a little taller and puff out his wings a little more when Gabriel was around. Whether the blonde knew it or not, he was ‘displaying’ for the older man. Gabe used to think it was just eagle typical behavior to show off, but Jack had a light in his eyes and a steadfast focus on _him_ that lead Gabe to know better.

In the quiet moments, when they would preen in each other’s rooms together, Jack would display his wings reverently while Gabriel tended to them fondly.

Little by little, Gabriel figured their emotions would come to a head. He was a patient man, and knew that all good things in life came with time and careful preparation.

Jack was worth waiting for.

*

*

They had their first ‘date’ a few weeks later.

Gabriel’s patience paid off while they were in the common area, soaking up some downtime after a recent round of injections didn’t have them puking their brains out. There was a TV that played the government approved shows, and the pair had settled on _Family Feud_ of all things. 

Their wings brushed together while they sat on the couch, nestled close to one another and enjoying the warmth of their bodies.

Carefully, Jack brushed his hand next to Gabriel’s, his pinky against his own.

It was the simplest, most innocent of gestures that Gabriel couldn’t hide the bright smile that bloomed across his face. He snorted, followed by an honest to god _giggle_ while Jack blushed beside him.

“Can’t I hold my best bros hand without being made fun of?”

“ _Ohmygod_ , Jackie.”

“Just two bros, cuddling, holding hands, and watching _Family Feud_.”

Gabriel barked another laugh, louder than the last. It wasn’t so out of the blue when he realized Jack had invited him into the common room with a blanket, a promise of hanging out, and relaxing. All things Gabriel _loved_.

“Did you bring me here under false pretenses?” Gabe accused, unable to hide his delight.

“I…might have.” Jack squeezed Gabriel’s hand, “Is this okay?”

“Yes, fucking _finally_.” Gabriel leaned across the small space between them, the purple blanket they were sharing for warmth pressing them closer in a fuzzy cocoon. He pulled his hand away to cradle the side of Jack’s face.

The blonde’s breath hitched. He didn’t pull away, only closed the distance between them with his heart beating loudly in his chest. Everything in him cried out for more; rejoiced in the taste and feel of Gabriel against his lips.

It was like coming home.

Everything felt right- every touch, every press of their lips together and their hands exploring grounded them in the safety of the here and now.

Gabriel was the first to pull away, to reorient himself, to cherish this moment. “You planned this.”

“I did.” Jack admitted, pleased.

“What else did you plan?” Gabriel questioned, a mischievous light sparking in his eyes.

“I brought you chocolate, but it’s from the commissary. Just know that if we weren’t here, I would’ve come with flowers and See’s candies.”

Gabriel kissed the blonde’s forehead, chest giddy with affection.

“This is perfect.”

“I would’ve also taken you to a nice steakhouse, but I figured you could have my desert for a week instead.” Jack offered. He had been reading up on how to court owls; how to offer gifts and tokens of affection to impress his would-be mate.

His mate.

The moment the term came to Gabriel’s mind, it persisted.

Jack seemed to pick up on the older man’s train of thought. He kissed Gabriel again, holding him close with strong arms while his wings pressed closer, wrapping them in intimate privacy until the glow of the TV was out of their view.

“I want to be with you.” Jack stated confidently between them. There was a hint of nervousness that tinged his voice; a fear of rejection. It was there in the shake of his hand, in the knit of his brow.

Gabriel tried to kiss the worry away, holding his hand firmly, bringing it up to cup his own face. “We have terrible timing, don’t we?” Gabe whispered. “I want to be with you, too. In whatever capacity that allows us to be together, I want you.”

“I know it’s not going to be easy, but I want to try with you. I can’t imagine my life without you.”

Gabriel’s breathing stuttered, pulled away from the painful truth in Jack’s words. They were at war. Although they were away from the conflict, they were being groomed and prepared to face the ugliest, most hostile warzones for the fight of humanity.

The odds were not in their favor, but Gabriel would be damned if he left this world without loving someone as fiercely as he cared for Jack.

Jack felt the same, and it was everything for Gabriel.

“We’ll figure it out, Jackie. Shit, we always do. We can make this work.”

Jack kissed him. Ran his tongue along the seam of his lips, slow and sweet. Gabriel held him close, savoring every moment. They had been building up to this for weeks, and even though Gabriel’s heart was in his throat, he would be damned if he stopped due to jittery nerves

They slept in Gabriel’s room that evening, wrapped tight around each other in the quiet night. With the end of the world at their door, they could afford to steal whatever free time they had to be together however they could.

*

*

They carefully memorized the shape and feel of each other’s skin; versed themselves with the taste of their lips and the weight of their bodies as they moved together in perfect unison.

When Jack’s lips ghosted Gabriel’s mating gland at the base of his neck, he groaned throatily, craning to the side while he cradled the back of the blonde’s head.

“ _Please_.” Gabriel gasped in the space between their lips. He didn’t want to die with regrets; didn’t want to leave this world without carrying Jack’s mark.

They both knew their respective families would tell them it was too soon for such commitment; to initiate a bond was a lifelong vow and should be given more time to consider. They could wait, but with SEP almost finished and their last round of injections on the horizon, they didn’t want to risk a separation when the government began dealing them out like playing chips.

By becoming mates, they would sign the official documents and be reinstated together, as a pair, to whatever unit needed them.

_Lifelong mates._

“Are you sure?” Jack asked again, running his thumb across the sheen of sweat on Gabriel’s skin. He didn’t stop the ebb and push of his hips against Gabriel, moving inside him with purpose. They were nearing the end of their tryst, both close to the precipice of release.

Each brush against his prostate left Gabriel a little less coherent. They had talked about mating in detail for weeks since they got together, had planned on it before they began their romp in Jack’s bed. However, Jack was still checking in with him, still an excited wreck that _this was actually happening_.

“Please, give me your mark, Jack.” He encouraged, guiding Jack’s head down towards his neck. Hot breath made his heart swell, his moans growing louder as the other soldier picked up his pace. Gabriel knew what his partner was doing and surrendered to it; moaned out in pleasure when he came hot and thick across his abdomen.

Jack bit down at the moment of his own release, latching on tightly to the mating gland on the left side of Gabriel’s neck. The pain bloomed and mixed with pleasure for the owl-winged soldier while he kept his neck craned, accepting the bite and the mating that would change their lives forever.

As soon as his new mate pulled away, Jack presented his own neck. Gabriel pushed forward, biting into Jack’s own mating gland and sealing their mating permanently.

The gush of hot blood was bright and metallic on Gabriel’s tongue, but he welcomed the experience while Jack moaned above him, holding him close.

It hurt, but the mating was complete and while their wounds healed, their bodies’ biology would change. They would become more in-tune with one another in the following days while their hormones became more aligned to each other. Paired with their natural enhancements, it all felt so surreal.

The older soldier wiped the tears from his new mate’s eyes. “You okay?”

“Never better.” Jack whispered back, holding him close.

There was blood on their lips, chins, and around their necks, but the wounds had already clotted and would heal in a few days’ time. The perfect imprint of teeth to show that they belonged to one another.

“My ma is going to kill me when she finds out.” Jack huffed, smiling brightly.

“I know, but we’ll make it up to them somehow.”

“Somehow.” Jack kissed his mate, unbothered by the taste of blood. He slowly pulled out, holding Gabriel close. He kissed down his mate’s chin, down his chest, to rest his head against the soldier’s chest. “I love you.” He closed his eyes, savoring the moment.

“I love you, too, Jackie. My golden boy.” Gabriel carefully maneuvered his lover on his back, kissing up his neck and finding the spot behind Jack’s ear that made his toes curl.

Jack opened up for him, welcoming the caress of his mate’s hands. “Round two?” He asked, sensually undulating his hips underneath Gabriel, enticing him.

The older man grinned. “Round two, gorgeous.”

*

*

The brass didn’t seem the least bit fazed that Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison had decided to mate.

Their courtship had only been a few months, but it wasn’t uncommon for soldiers in the field to find their partners and mate without the typical timeline most couples followed. With the horrors and uncertainty of tomorrow, the higher ups turned blind eyes and allowed their soldiers the few comforts life could bring.

Jack and Gabriel were careful in their affections and still kept their heads in the game. They were at the top of their classes; the best SEP had to offer.

Two sides of the same coin.

With a war waging on around them, they could only afford the smallest number of stolen moments, but it was enough.

It would always be enough, so long as they were together.

*

*

*

_6 months later_

They were married on a Thursday.

It was scheduled earlier in the week, but Jack couldn’t get away from work and Gabriel’s mission went longer than expected. It was the way their lives would always be; making compromises and taking whatever leftover time they could to be together.

It was in the middle of autumn and the leaves painted the backdrops in hues of rich warmth. They had decided to have a marriage ceremony on the Morrison family farm with only close family and friends as witnesses to their private life. They had never had the opportunity beforehand to express their love in a ceremony, but the war was turning in their favor.

_(That, and incessant nagging and guilt tripping from Mrs. Reyes and Mrs. Morrison made this day a possibility.)_

Now was a good a time as any.

They would only have a two day honeymoon before they had to report to their next station, but it was enough.

It would be perfect.

The Morrison and Reyes families would be together at last, united by the union of their sons.

Jack and Gabriel recited their vows, smiling brightly and feeling just as giddy and overwhelmed as they had during their first kiss so long ago, in an old facility on a military-issued couch in the middle of winter.

Gabriel’s uncle presided over the hand fasting ceremony, joining the mates together while he carefully tied the chords of colorful string to bind Gabriel’s right hand to Jack’s left.

Together, Jack and Gabriel recited their vows.

“These are the hands of your best friend. They are holding yours on your wedding day as you promise to love each other today, tomorrow, and forever.”

Another loop, another layer.

“These are the hands that will love you and cherish you through the years, and will comfort you with the smallest of touch.”

These are the hands that will wipe the tears from your eyes- tears of sorrow and tears of joy.

These are the hands that will hold you up; that will give you strength in sickness and in health.

These are the hands that, even when wrinkled and aged, will still be reaching for yours, still given the same unspoken tenderness with just a touch.”

Gabriel’s uncle smiled, placed his hand over the chord that tied Jack and Gabriel together, symbolizing their lifelong commitment to one another. “May these hands continue to build a loving relationship that last a lifetime.” He paused, looking to them both, “I pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Reyes-Morrison. _Sobrino_ , you may kiss your husband.”

Gabriel’s smile couldn’t have grown any wider while he looked to Jack, his beautiful mate, his partner, his _husband_.

He kissed him, hot tears and all running down their faces. Inspired, he dipped Jack, holding him firmly while they deepened the kiss and everyone cheered for them.

“Get it, _mijo_!” Gabriel’s mother yelled from the crowd, causing both of the mates to smile and giggle into their kiss.

“Welcome to the family.” Gabriel whispered when he pulled away, following with a chaste kiss.

“Do I get to call you hubby, now?” Jack teased. “Hubs? _Babe_?”

“You’ll be calling me a lot of things tonight once I’m through with you.” The older man winked.

“Promise?”

“I think it was in our vows.”

They kissed again; perhaps going a little longer than what was proper decorum. When the chords were undone, Jack held on to Gabriel’s hand tightly, never wanting to let go.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my amazing artist, ValSparkle! Please visit their AO3 and[tumblr](http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com)  
> and give them lots of love!! <33  
> Come say hello~  
> [My tumblr](http://valkyriegail76.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/AmethystValkyri)  
> 


	3. At your side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “These are the hands that will hold you up; that will give you strength in sickness and in health.”

 

Jack and Gabriel’s honeymoon was short lived.

They reported back to base with new tungsten rings on their fingers, wearing them like badges of honor for the entire world to see. Although they were slightly bitter about reporting early the next day for a mission briefing, they still had an evening to settle in after the transport arrived on base.

The newly married couple was issued a standard ‘mated pair’ suite, complete with a larger kitchen, bathroom, and bed. Gabriel was most excited for their wider bed, and stretched himself out on the soft duvet while Jack mulled around their new room. Their things had been moved in for them already, though they were still mostly in boxes and bags. They didn't have a lot outside of a few personal items and clothes tailored to fit them. Everything else was military issued and replaceable.

“You going to help me break in this bed or not, boy scout?” Gabriel asked lazily. He painted a pretty picture, propped up on his elbows with his wings splayed behind him and one leg bent, softly swaying back and forth by inches.

Just enough to be _teasing_.

Jack couldn’t hide the flush to his cheeks. Even now, his husband still made him feel giddy. “Any good soldier knows you need to secure the perimeter first.”

Gabriel snorted, lying back on the soft mattress with a loud, overdramatic sigh. “C’mon Jackie, lets enjoy the little things before we have to report for our next mission tomorrow.”

It was already late, but Jack had to admit that Gabriel looked too tempting while he stretched out on the bed, showing off his well-toned body and soft feathers. It was clear he was displaying for his husband in the way his wings shifted and twitched. Over time, Jack had learned to read the signs of barn owl body language and commit it to memory. Carefully, he approached, running a hand up his mate’s clothed leg reverently.

“Do you want anything specific, your highness?” The blonde batted his eyelashes. He puffed up his own wings, displaying his very rapt interest in his partner's offer.

“I request you get on this bed with me and let me love the hell out of your dumb face.” Gabriel held out his hands, pulling in his mate when the blonde surrendered to his pull with a laugh.

They were running on a mating high, having been nonstop together for the last 48 hours. Gabriel was in heaven with the amount of cuddling and preening time they had to partake in. Owls were happiest when they had a warm bed and their mates to lavish attention on. Jack appreciated the warm gestures and returned them in kind as he adapted to his mate’s needs.

Jack kissed the side of his lover’s forehead while he caressed a hand gently down Gabriel’s other cheek. The older man pushed himself up, capturing the plush of Jack’s bottom lip playfully. The blonde smirked into the kiss, warmth pooling to the heat of his abdomen while their lips pressed together and tongues sensually caressed every few moments. They got lost in the comfort and heat of the kiss; their bodies well accustomed to one another.

Gabriel snaked a hand underneath Jack’s shirt, coaxing it up while he felt the hard edges of Jack’s muscles underneath. He groaned into the kiss, pushing his hips against the younger eagle’s, grinding.

“You want something, sweetheart?” Jack questioned in a heated voice while he mouthed along Gabriel’s neck and the scarred mating bite. He took special attention to the mark, sucking at the skin and nibbling lightly enough to cause a shudder of delight in his owl-winged lover. 

“I really think we should break in this bed.” The owl made his intentions clear when one hand skimmed along the top of Jack’s pants, finding the button and zipper. He dipped his fingers through the fabric, the pads of his fingers running across his mate’s pubic hair until gripping the base of his thick, hardening cock.

Jack sucked in his stomach and bent his shoulders, allowing his husband more room to work his hand in-between them. He moaned into the relief of the touch, brows creased while Gabriel worked his pants open and continued to stroke him lazily.

“You want me to fuck you, gorgeous?” Jack questioned in a husky voice. He kissed along his mate’s collar bone, nipping every few moments to elicit a smile and groan from his lover. “I’ll eat you out long and good. Get you nice and sloppy wet for me. Want to see your toes curl and your legs shake.”

Gabriel grinned with a predatory edge. “If you’d be so _kind_.”

The blonde made quick work of shedding his shirt, his mate doing the same while they undressed. There were too many layers between them and they wanted to make the most out of their evening before they were back on active duty tomorrow.

Jack helped his partner shimmy off his sweatpants, a brow rising when he noticed his husband had decided to forgo underwear.

“You were going commando on the transport and didn’t think to tell me?” The blonde gasped, feeling only _slightly_ betrayed.

Gabriel smacked his hip lightly, “I was going to try and coax you into a quickie in the restroom, but you were passed out. Knew you needed your beauty rest.”

Jack groaned, “I would’ve gladly woken up, you know that.”

“I dunno, you’re pretty grumpy without your six hours, sleeping beauty.”

“Don’t sass me while I’m trying to give you a blowjob.” The blonde kissed down the lines of Gabriel’s abdominal muscles, blowing a raspberry at the juncture of Gabriel’s hip and thigh where he knew his husband was ticklish.

Gabriel's chest shook, but he couldn't contain the giggle that erupted. “You’re killing the mood!” He pushed Jack’s head away from his hip, “C’mon, play nice.”

“I _always_ play nice.” Jack reassured. He moved his attention to Gabriel’s cock, kissing the underside of his erection purposefully before mouthing at the tip, sucking the head between his lips and savoring the feel and taste of his husband's dick. His mate groaned above him and ran a hand through his blonde hair, encouraging him while Jack attempted to take more of the generous girth into his mouth. 

The room was filled with Gabriel’s shallow breathing while Jack sucked and bobbed his head, working him over. The eagle winged solder always loved the taste and smell of Gabriel’s skin, and enjoyed going down on him whenever the opportunity presented itself. Jack loved sucking cock, and Gabriel loved him all the more for it.

“So good for me, Jackie.” Gabriel praised, losing himself in the motions and sensations Jack pulled from him.

They melted into the addictiveness of each other’s touch; exploring and memorizing the shape of one another again and again. Although there mating was nothing new, they now wore rings to showcase the weight of their commitment.  

Before their mating, everything had always felt like a carefully choreographed dance between them. Now, there was no need to toe around each other. They could touch, feel, taste, and simply exist within the same space without the worries of separation.

For the rest of the evening, Jack was content to take Gabriel apart and put him together again with over eager enthusiasm.

Gabriel was content to bask in the affection.

As an owl, there was nothing Gabriel loved more than the adoration and touch of his mate.

He would bask in it for as long as he could.

*

*

Living with Gabriel provided many insights on how the usually elusive barn owls liked to keep their homes. Jack was eager to please his mate; taking time to be more affectionate and slow down from his usual fast paced life. In the same way, Gabriel made a point to go out flying with Jack and enjoy the peace of nature whenever time allowed.

Their ‘couple time’ wasn’t as frequent as they had hoped it would be, and sometimes one or the other had to report on a specific mission for days, or weeks at a time, but they made do.

It seemed to be the basis around keeping their relationship healthy; making the best of things.

Jack often fantasized about retiring down the line and living somewhere green and peaceful with Gabriel. Sometimes that fantasy came with a few dogs and fostering animals in need, other times it came with the idea of a family.

Gabriel loved the idea and found comfort in it. He wanted that life- wanted to settle down with his husband and have some semblance of domesticity. However, they were both wise enough to know that with the enhancement serum running through their veins, they were military assets. There would be no talks of retiring anytime soon so long as they were needed.

They made a compromise instead.

With what little downtime they afforded, they made a point to cherish and care for one another.

Sometimes it was in the form of Jack cooking Gabriel a three course meal and ordering his favorite type of beer from a small brewery in Santa Cruz. Other times, it was Gabriel helping his husband stitch up his torn uniform or drawing a bath for his aching muscles while he sang to him.

Jack never pestered his husband about smoking on the balcony, and the owl winged soldier never gave his mate grief over the scatter of papers and books amid gun cleaning supplies all over their desk.

They still argued and screamed at each other from time to time. Jack had a terrible temper, and Gabriel was far too stubborn for his own good, but they always wound up back in the same bed together at the end of the day.

They loved each other, and that was enough to cling to in uncertain times.

*

*

*

_Four years later_

One of the downsides to being mated and fighting in a war was the abysmal amounts of ‘down time’ they were afforded. Most of the moments they had together were few and far between. It made things difficult, but they managed to carry the ‘spice’ in their marriage with whatever alone time they could steal away.

Their work as soldiers always came first. Gabriel received an exemplary promotion as a commander, with Jack up for his own promotion not far behind. Their families were proud of their careers, although the looming threat of injury and death were always in the back of their minds.

The Omnic Crisis was beginning to see an end on the horizon. Shutting down numerous god programs and securing high-risk areas kept the newly founded Overwatch in motion. The public rallied in support for the new initiative while society as a whole began to reconstruct itself. Any steps, no matter how small, were an achievement to settling the conflicts of the world.

They were currently stationed in Rome.

Little by little, Italy was beginning to see an end to the Omnic rebellion while forces moved in from the north and south to pin the Omnics and destroy them. Rome was one of the most heavily hit areas due to its population and size. The Omnics and humans had been fighting over the space for months now, and things needed to come to a head.

They had been fighting non-stop for days now.

Both Gabriel and Jack were running on little to no sleep while they helped lead forces further into the heart of Rome where the Omnics had taken firm hold. They pushed their exhaustion and minor injuries to the far back of their minds while they fought and took control over barriers that had been created by previous scuffles.

A part of Gabriel’s enhancement made him more equipped for this type of battle. His enhanced body could handle the high stress and lack of sleep for days on end without much complaint. However, his husband’s functioning on little to no sleep was not as efficient.

He bumped his shoulders with Jack’s. “If you need to rest for an hour, I can stand watch for you. We’re almost to a standstill until we make the final leg to the center towards the god program.”

“I’m fine.” The blonde brushed off the offer. “I can do this.”

“Your eyes are bloodshot, Jackie. You know you need some rest. We can stop for an hour here and gear up for the next leg of the journey.”

“Stop underestimating me! I was made to handle this.” He shot back, ending the discussion all together.

Gabriel let out an annoyed breath while Jack moved ahead of him. The owl had half a mind to call Ana to their point so that she could sleep dart his husband and _make_ him rest long enough to gain some strength back. The falcon winged sniper would do it in a heartbeat, knowing how grumpy Jack was when his sleep schedule was disrupted. Even an hour of shuteye would make a world of difference for his partner, but Jack wouldn’t hear of it.

They trekked through the rough terrain of destruction all around them. Gabriel had to stop every few moments, eyes narrowed while he surveyed the death and collapse of the land. Buildings had been shot out and crumpled to the ground. There were some weathered dead bodies scattered across the ground from the last echoes of conflict.

The older soldier hated how used to these scenes he had become. How accustomed and desensitized he’d grown to war and death.

Jack processed the city quietly; his own jaw set tight with held back emotions.

They reached their rendezvous point half an hour later and began setting up an outlook until the rest of their squad could join them from scouting out the perimeter. Jack found a perfectly sized ledge to prop his pulse rifle on while he scanned for any Omnic or civilian movement. Most of the civilians who had lived in the area had already fled or been killed, but that never dissuaded Jack from keeping his eyes and ears open.

Gabriel cleared his voice while he made himself comfortable around the corner, scanning their blind spot. “Ana will be here soon with Torbjorn, Markelson, and Liu. Reinhardt has his unit secured and is ready for orders.”

“Have Reinhardt keep position until Ana gets here.” Jack called back, tired eyes still looking out for the enemy.

“Of course.” Gabriel spoke firmly into his radio, “Be careful out there, Ana. We’ll see you soon.”

“Affirmative. Keep each other safe.” Ana replied.

Gabriel clicked off the feed. He was pulled from his thoughts when Jack fired his gun, killing off an Omnic who’d been patrolling the streets with red lights beaming. Gabriel looked on while Jack reloaded his gun, doing so with slightly less proficiency than he usually had.

The older soldier wanted to point out Jack’s exhaustion, but he didn’t want to argue with his mate under an already high stress situation. He patrolled their small area instead, looking around the corners and memorizing possible exit points should they get ambushed. It gave him something tangible to do instead of worry over his mate’s condition.

Minutes passed with no movements from the outside lines.

The owl winged soldier himself was beginning to feel the telltale signs of fatigue, but he ignored them in favor of using his enhanced sight to scan their blind spots. He had learned quickly in the military to never let his guard down, even if there seemed to be a momentary reprieve.

Something still had Gabriel unnerved while he looked out towards the quiet streets.

Something wasn’t right.

He glanced to Jack, who was still scanning the area below with keen sight. He noted the bags under his mate’s eyes and prayed that their mission would be done by the evening. Jack wasn’t looking well, and it was when a soldier wasn’t at his best that mistakes started to happen…

Gabriel picked up on a faint sound, his adrenaline and senses honing in on the faint sound of whirring  he had heard thousands of times before.

Before he could open his mouth to express his concern, Gabriel saw the crimson red light run across the ground and line up to the back of Jack’s head.

Everything else was a blue to Gabriel as he acted without thinking, pushing himself from the ground with all of the force his wings could afford to save his mate.

“ _JACK_!”

The blonde barely had time to turn before the Bastion unit made itself known, barreling through the rumpled remains of rock and debris as it began to fire in a last ditch effort to kill off its foes.

Gabriel already had Jack in his arms, his wings outstretched to take the brunt of the damage while protecting his mate.

 Jack was screaming over the sound of the Bastion unit behind them. He could focus in on the telltale whirl of other Bastion units rounding up on them and wondered how the hell he hadn’t caught it before.

His eyes stayed focus on Gabriel’s face in shock, yelling his name over and over again before trying to reach the radio, his frantic voice filling the communication lines.

Everything felt like it was happening in slow motion while Jack’s heartbeat thundered in his ears.

He felt as if he were out of his body, witnessing some kind of lucid nightmare while the adrenaline mixed with exhaustion and paled his skin.

A flash of dark blue and there was Ana, jumping up onto the Bastion unit and pulling out the circuit board at its head bare handed while Torbjorn’s turrets began to barrel down on the rest of the Bastion units.

The firing stopped while the Bastion units began to retreat, only to be pummeled by a Crusader’s charge.

Jack carefully moved Gabriel off of him, his hands shaking.

Gabriel was pale, teeth gritted in pain while his breathing trembled.

“Don’t die on me! Don’t die on me!” Jack cried out. He tried to hold Gabriel level while field medics began to move in to assess the damage. There was blood pooling beneath him, and Jack feared that the Bastion units had shot through the bulletproof vest into Gabriel’s skin.

The blonde couldn’t let go while the medics began to move the owl to his stomach to look over the damage of his back.

Jack could heard them speaking, but couldn’t process the words while his eyes stayed on Gabriel’s face. The eagle was speaking, but his brain and hearing couldn’t register what the hell he was saying amid all of the panic.

A gloved hand pulled him away.

“Jack, you need to go with him. We can handle the rest of the mission.” Ana’s voice spoke up authoritatively. “Gabriel is hurt. You need to go with them. Do you understand?”

The rest seemed like a blur while Ana sent him off with some of the field medics to retreat back to base. Ana was confident that her unit could finish off the Omnics without the two enhanced soldiers; especially with one’s life hanging in a balance.

Jack did his best to school his face while he helped to cary his mate through the rubble. His fingers still shook in shock, but the serum allowed him to push his body to the limits in order to get his mate to safety.

*

*

*

Jack never wanted to find himself in these halls, in this building.

It still felt like a horrible nightmare where the white walls encased them, isolating him and his mate from the outside world while Gabriel’s fate hung in the balance.

He sat at his husband’s bedside, his arms folded against the side while he rested his head near his mate’s arm. A hand lightly traced his lover’s fingers while the background noise of the heart monitor kept them company. It was steady and rhythmic, lulling Jack into a quiet headspace.

Gabriel’s surgery had been a success, but there was no telling how his wings would heal and perform while they began their long process of healing. The cybernetic enhancements would slowly be added upon while the medical staff monitored Gabriel’s rate of healing and assessed his wing mobility.

The other wounds he had sustained on his torso and arms were already healing thanks to the soldier enhancements they received years before, but Gabriel would be out of commission for the next few weeks until he was completely cleared by the head doctors and the brass for active duty.

They were investments, after all.

“How many new scars this time?” Gabriel asked in a raspy voice, keeping his eyes closed while his fingers twitched against Jack’s soft caress.

Jack smiled, leaning up to kiss at his husband’s knuckles. He held Gabriel’s hand carefully, relieved to hear from him.

“A few.” Jack replied. “How do you feel?”

“Like shit.” Gabriel smirked, eyes barely opening in the dim-lit room. “How bad is it?”

Jack felt the guilt wash over him like a wave, strangling him whole with remorse. “I’m sorry, Gabriel… I was careless, so fucking careless-“

Gabriel squeezed his mate’s hand. “You would’ve been dead, Jackie. Better I get shot up in the back versus you dead on the ground. I’m glad you’re okay.” He cleared his throat. “How bad is the damage to my back?”

“Your wings took the hardest hit. A few puncture wounds to your back, but they were able to retrieve the bullets and patch it up. Your right wing, though…it took the brunt of the damage. They had to install cybernetics where you lost muscle and bone, but they won’t know the extent of the damage until your healing kicks in.”

Gabriel was quiet for a moment, his eyes cast down to their laced hands. He was stern, reserved in his frustrations while he mulled over the news.

“Can I still fly?” He asked.

“They don’t know for sure.” Jack admitted miserably. “You’re on medical leave until they can clear you. For now, you need to rest.”

Gabriel considered the words carefully, frowning. “And what about you?”

“I put in for spousal leave, but they haven’t told me yet whether it was cleared or not.” He sighed, running a hand through his tousled blonde locks that still reeked of ash and gunsmoke. “I can’t imagine they’d send me out again without you.”

“No, I imagine they wouldn’t. There’s not many of us enhanced soldiers left and they wouldn’t want to risk your injury. We’re a matching set.” Gabriel pointed out with a scowl.

Jack frowned, bitterly reminded of how many of their peers they had lost in the first few years since SEP. So many of them had pushed their bodies to the limits until they gave out.

_Figueroa. Shin. Mendoza. Thompson._

The older soldier squeezed at his husband’s hand, redirecting his attention. “So does this mean we’ll get that honeymoon we always wanted?”

“Slim chance.” Jack huffed, putting on a smile to lighten the mood. They were both miserable in the hospital; Gabriel, in pain, and Jack worried and frustrated to wits end. However, they would at least try to make the best of things. They always did when shit hit the fan.

Although in the back of their minds, they knew a lot was riding on whether Gabriel would ever be able to fly properly again or not. Damaged wings usually meant the end of being on the frontlines of battle. What good was a winged soldier when he couldn’t fly?

‘”You should get some rest.” The eagle spoke up. “You need it for the healing to kick in.”

“They have me high enough on pain medicine.”

Jack rubbed his thumb along the outside of Gabriel’s hand gently. “Get some rest, then. I won’t go anywhere.”

A look of relief crossed Gabriel’s face while he settled back into the bed, wincing slightly from the discomfort. Jack rose up to kiss his mate’s forehead, but Gabriel pulled him in for a proper kiss to the lips.

Jack’s lips were chapped and Gabriel had terrible breath, but it was one of the best kisses Jack would ever remember. Gabriel was alive, and he was still here with him.

The reality that Jack could’ve lost his mate if not for Ana coming in time still weighed heavy on his conscience. While he kissed Gabriel, the emotions seemed to bubble into his chest until he had to pull away, eyes misted with tears. Somewhere, it was the kiss, the confirmation that Gabriel was still well and truly here that allowed the floodgates to open.

“Hey, Jackie, hey...it’s okay.” The owl crooned softly.

“I almost lost you.”

The older man couldn’t argue with the statement. “We almost lost _each other_ , Jack. I’m here; I’m okay. We’ll both heal from this.”

Jack nodded, shuddering.

“Let’s get some rest. You need it as much as I do.”

The blonde carefully draped himself next to Gabriel, his wings outstretch across his mate’s body while being careful of the medical devices. Having Jack so close helped ease the owl back into his bed and soothe his anxieties.

Eventually, sleep soon found them both.

*

*

Jack was given office duty in order to stay close to his mate during the healing process.

With the war still underway, Jack couldn’t stand by and do nothing. Instead, his days were spent helping to care for his husband while going through reports and classified documents.

“If I knew they would’ve given us this much down time, I would’ve thrown myself in front of a Bastion unit ages ago.” Gabriel muttered, sore and grumpy today after his physical therapy. He was miserable while he laid out on the couch, nursing a tension headache with a bottle of water.

His torso wounds had all healed completely, but his wings were still taking an extensive amount of time to right themselves. The cybernetics seemed to be helping, but they were under constant adjustment while the soldier’s body patched itself up. His wings ached, as did his back and shoulder muscles.

Due to his high metabolism and the rate at which his body burned through whatever it ingested, pain medication had been taken off the table. The doctors worried what the exceedingly high doses could do to his liver, and instead had prescribed him to more natural remedies.

Gabriel hated it.

“You need to take your bath soon.” Jack reminded while he typed on his tablet, finishing up another report he had been slave to for the last few hours.

His husband grumbled incoherently beside him with his eyes closed and beanie pulled down.

“C’mon, I’ll get the hot water started.” Jack placed his tablet to the side. He patted his mate’s hip, trying to coax him from his seat on the couch.

“I’m sick of these fucking baths. I’m sick of laying around here all day with nothing to do while the outside world needs us. I’m sick of taking those fucking pills.”

“I thought you liked the sleeping pills.” Jack commented. “You don’t have bags under your eyes anymore.”

“I don’t like when they make me groggy and tired all of the time. I can barely focus.”

The blonde exhaled. He helped his mate up from the couch and squeezed his wrist, pulling his attention. “Soon you’ll be feeling like yourself again. Just try to enjoy the downtime for now and let me fawn over you.”

Gabriel’s lips pressed into a thin line. “I don’t like feeling useless.”

“You’re not useless, old man.”

“Definitely feels like it when you say it like that.”

“Do you want me to leave you to vegetate on the couch all day?” Jack challenged.

Gabriel shrugged, unopposed to the thought of watching TV for the rest of the day.

“Forget it; it’s to the bath with you!”

The older man grumbled while he stood and tried to stretch his wings. His right wing twitched, attempting to fold in on itself due to the pain, even though its current range of motion wouldn’t allow it. Jack winced for him while he observed the stiffness in the wing and ran his hand out to soothe the uninjured feathers.

“Physical therapy was rough on you today, wasn’t it?”

“They’re sadists.” Gabriel muttered.

Jack looked on to the scars and bruises that laced his husband’s back and felt guilty for each and every one of them. He knew he should be past the point of blaming himself for Gabriel’s injury, but the thought festered and pulled at his heart. In the dim lighting, Jack could still see the new cybernetics clearly. His husband’s body was having a difficult time adjusting to the enhancement as it was tweaked regularly to test out his wing use. It hurt every time the doctors tweaked the prosthetic, but Gabriel would grit his teeth and bear it. 

Yesterday, Gabriel had managed to stretch his wings out and fly for a few seconds.

It was the first major step in his recovery, even though he was in pain for the rest of the day.

With that small amount of flight time, the doctors were able to confirm that Gabriel would be able to fly again eventually. He still had a long journey until he would have full use of his wing, but the soldier could bide his time, focus on getting stronger, and be patient.

Gabriel was good with patience.

Jack wasn’t.

The blonde worried over his mate’s wing while he led him into the bathroom. He started filling up the larger tub with hot water and Epsom salts to soothe his husband’s aching joints while Gabriel disrobed and stood naked in the middle of the bathroom, eyes wanting to close in sleep.

Jack kissed his forehead. “C’mon, I’ll throw in a massage since you’re being so good.”

“This is better than you nagging me on the couch.”

Jack decided to ignore the comment.

Sometimes, Gabriel’s frustrations went out on Jack. Gabriel knew it wasn’t fair to his partner, but he couldn’t always manage his anger and pain over the disuse of his wing. He didn’t regret protecting his husband from certain death. He never regretted it.

He just wished he could’ve seen the Bastion unit sooner.

After Gabriel was eased into the bathtub, Jack began to wash his weary body with a warm washcloth. He was careful while he cleaned Gabriel’s back and ran his fingers along the base of Gabriel’s wings, massaging where feathers met skin. He kissed the top of his mate’s shaved head.

“Thank you.”

Gabriel didn’t open his eyes. He was too content in the warmth and affection to bother. His mind was quieting to the border of sleep while his mate lavished him with attention. He hummed in response, a question mark within the tone of his voice. 

“For saving me.” Jack continued. “For being my mate and always looking out for me. You’re incredible, you know that?”

The other man blushed slightly from the praise. “You would’ve done the same for me, Jackie.”

“Yes, I would.” Jack replied, not missing a beat. He knew that if the tables had turned, he would’ve shielded Gabriel from danger however he could.

“Besides, we took vows, you know. ‘In sickness and in health’, right?” Gabriel added. “I get sick of your dirty socks in the sheets of our bed, but I still love you anyways. Even when they smell like roadkill.”

“I still love you when you forget to put new toilet paper out. And I’ll still love you when you’re old and saggy, and more stubborn than an ass.” Jack shot back. He kissed his husband’s shoulder. “I promise.”

“We won’t get saggy; we’re super soldiers.” The other protested.

“Want to make a bet of it?”

“I’m just trying to enjoy my bath without my husband bothering me.”

“I still love you, even when you sass me.” Jack stated. He put his hand to the side of his mate’s face, his eyes softening when Gabriel pushed into the touch and opened his beautiful brown eyes.

Gabriel put his hand over Jack’s and kissed the pad of his mate’s thumb.

The younger man smiled before carefully leaning in to kiss his partner.

Gabriel kissed him sweetly back, until he pulled him down into the bathtub with him. Jack squawked in offense while the dark haired man laughed loudly.

They always tried to make the best of things.

*

*

*

_Now_

Even when years down the line, when things began to fall apart and crumble around them...

Even when they broke their vows and allowed anger and frustration to rot at their relationship.

Even when their family fell apart and they burned to the ground...

The love was still there. 

Small and flickering like a candle left next to an open window.

In the quiet moments, Jack would look back on his time with Gabriel during his recovery and would note that despite the pain and the frustrations between them, it was one of their happier times. They had both clung to each other for support during the uncertainties, and were afforded the kind of time together they would never have again after they were both promoted. 

Jack breathed in the cigarette smoke and held it in his lungs, welcoming the burn. He wondered if he could burn out all of his sins with it; to let them out as freely as his exhale into the wind. 

He watched the smoke churn and rise into the sky until it disappeared in the chilly night's air. 

Somewhere along the lines of time, things went wrong in their marriage.

He wasn't sure if it was a snowball effect or if one major event triggered the inevitable downfall. 

All he knew was that Gabriel was gone and he missed him.

He missed him every day and no matter how long their separation, the mark on his neck always ached. 

In his frustration and slightly hazy thoughts, he began to form a plan. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send love to my awesome artist, ValSparkle! Visit their AO3 and[tumblr](http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com)  
> ! :D
> 
> We are on to the last part of the story!! I hope you’ve enjoyed it thus far. :)
> 
> Come say hello~  
> [My tumblr](http://valkyriegail76.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/AmethystValkyri)  
> 


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old soldiers, reunited. Old fools; unable to let go.

 

_Present_

Wandering the old halls of Watchpoint: Gibraltar always left Jack with a buzz of unsettled nerves. Coming here on this day was no mere coincidence, and although he had been chastised by Ana for even considering it, he went out into the night against his better judgement.

 _This place used to be so full of life_. Jack thought forlornly while he ran his hands across the dusty keyboards of Winston’s old lab.

The watch point used to be alive with so much promise and life; agents, scientists, and doctors alike who all shared the same focus of improving advancements to help aid humanity. Jack couldn’t walk down the halls without a friendly smile or nod from fellow agents who looked to him for guidance.

He thinks of the lives lost at Zurich, and the displacement of staff when the Petras Act came into effect and Overwatch was disbanded. How he had watched from the shadows, a spineless leader who couldn’t pull himself together to look out for the welfare of his agents.

The list of regrets was too long, too great to dwell on for the rest of his life.  

Tired of revisiting ghosts laid to rest, Jack made his way outside carefully, scanning where the cliffs dropped down to the ocean below. He dropped his duffle bag and took in a deep breath, doing his best to quell his nerves.

He was here for a purpose.

The sound would’ve gone undetected by the average person, but Jack was so in tune with the tell-tale whoosh of air past serrated wing edges that he turned in time to see his mate swooping from the beams above to join him noiselessly.

His hands had wanted to retrieve his pulse rifle to defend himself, but he grit his teeth instead, eyes following the blackened wings of the Reaper.

How changed his mate was….how different his wings were from the beautiful white they used to be. Jack used to trace his fingers along the beautiful soft tans along Gabe’s white feathers, mesmerized by their softness. The dark, charred appearance of his wings were a far cry from the wings that used to wrap around Jack at night, holding him close. Even the injury he had sustained when protecting Jack from the bastion units was gone; erased like most of Gabriel’s identity.

Although changed, Jack would recognize the weight and feel of them anywhere.

They had been a mated pair for over twenty years, and they would remain a mated pair even after death.

“I’m surprised you came. I honestly thought you’d be cooped up somewhere with your whiskey bottle, Jack.” Reaper says by way of greeting when he enters silently behind his mate. “It’s a little late for an old eagle to be out.”

“Thought I’d come out to see if I could hear the old hoot of an owl I used to know.”

“ _Har har_ , Morrison.”

“Reyes-Morrison, actually.” Jack corrects. He doesn’t need to turn around to know Gabriel is looking at him intently from behind his bone white mask. “Are you going to kill me this time?”

Gabriel shrugs. “Depends. Are you going to shoot a helix rocket in my chest?”

“You shot first.”

“You could’ve killed me, Jack.” There’s a grin to Reaper’s voice. The old soldier wouldn’t need to see his face to know it.

“You seem to have recovered okay.” Jack looked over to him, smoothly eyed him up and down from behind the visor. His eyes fix on the dark umber brown wings wisped with black smoke. Changed in their color now, they were still just as beautiful.

“Your wings look like shit.” Gabriel hummed.

“Fuck off, I’m old. I have no one to impress.”

Gabriel chuckled, “I’m hurt. What happened to showing off for me? You used to be so proud.”

The old soldier shrugged. “I grew wiser.”

The mercenary hummed in acknowledgement beside him, looking back out over the ocean. A lighthouse in the distance illuminated the waters, highlighting the crashing of the waves against the rocky shore. The sound of the waves were a comforting background melody to their small reunion. 

After a few moments, the question on the tip of Jack’s tongue flows out. “Why haven’t you killed me yet? You’ve had plenty of opportunities. It’d be easy for you.”

Reaper continued to look out over the waves, stone still while Jack’s question sunk in. He huffed. “You already know the answer to that.”

“Maybe, but I want to hear _you_ say it.” Jack insisted. “No more games.”

The black cloaked figure approached his estranged mate and held out his hand, bidding Jack closer. The white haired soldier didn’t hesitate, extended his left hand. Reaper pulled up the sleeve of Jack’s jacket, revealing the old 0076 tattoo.

Reaper extended his arm, wisps of smoke parting his gloves to show the discolored skin below. A matching 0024 tattoo still marked his wrist.

“We’ve been through hell and back, Jackie. Killing you would be destroying a part of me as well.”

Jack ran his gloved thumb over his husband’s tattoo. “So you’re being selfish, then.”

“Call it sentimental, but I don’t break my vows.”

Jack pulled his hand away. A tinge of hurt crawled up his throat, remembering the lies they told one another years ago before the fall of Overwatch. The emotional scars ran deep, deeper than the mars on his skin. They still festered and boiled beneath his cool exterior.

“I can think of a few you overlooked.” The soldier frowned. These days, he always felt like he was being toyed with by his mate. He felt like a pawn in a game, barred from the instructions and left cheated and exposed.

Gabriel was always so cryptic; only ever providing information at half doses, and never enough to fit pieces together. Never enough to actually guide Jack in the right direction.

“It’s our anniversary. I thought we came here on mutual ground to enjoy the peace and solitude.” Gabriel spoke up, voice lighter than before, and more human than wraith. “Twenty five years is a long time.”

“And yet I’m still here with your bullshit.” Jack smirked.

“You’re no saint either, Jack. You built this trash heap with me, remember?”

“Perhaps, but at least I cared for it.”

Gabriel crossed his arms, looking back out to the expanse before them. He was quiet for a moment, pensive in his thoughts while he carefully chose his next words. The soldier didn’t interrupt him, his head filled with his own thoughts.

“If you died, there’d be no point to this existence anymore.” Gabriel confessed, reddened eyes focused on the dark ocean waves. “Even after I was altered, I never stopped feeling you through our bond. That part of me has always kept me human; _you’ve_ always kept me from stepping on the other side of the veil.”

The soldier felt tired and bruised. “You could come home.”

“I could, but we’re both in too deep. You know as well as I do that we can’t walk away from this.”

“I know, but it’s worth saying; worth hoping for, one day.”

Despite being on separate sides, they still reached out for each other. The anger and betrayal hadn’t gone away, but the thread that connected them was still strong. It was instinctual; wired in so deep that hatred couldn’t build a wedge.

Even after the deception, the corruption, and the fall of Overwatch…they were still here, together.

“So I can be secure in the knowledge that you’re not going to off me anytime soon?” Jack reiterated, changing the conversation.

“Definitely not planning on it tonight.”

“Works for me.” The old Strike Commander approached his mate, reaching a gloved hand to carefully touch the now darkened barn owl wings wisped with smoke. “How much time do you have before they start looking?”

“A few hours.” Gabriel replied with interest, keeping his eyes on Jack’s face.

“Think we have time for a quickie in there?” The soldier offered. “It’s been a while.”

“We might be able to make do. You’re not a young eagle anymore, Jackie.”

“I’m still pretty spry where it counts.”

Gabriel laughed, appreciating the attempt at humor. Their banter had never been lost after years of being together, and although they were technically separated by circumstance, twenty five years of being mated was something to celebrate.

Still, they both can’t help but to wonder when this game will be over. With an uprising on the horizon in Russia, it felt never ending. Despite it all, Jack missed Gabriel. He longed for a home that didn’t exist anymore, but didn’t lose hope.

“Take this off.” He ran his thumbs along the seams of the Reaper’s mask, encouraged by the way Gabriel pulled him close while a hand cupped at his ass, squeezing. The telltale feel of sharp points only egged Jack on to want it more.

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

“You know my sight is shit without my visor.”

“Trust me, it’s better that way.”

Jack sighed, knowing his mate’s conditions all too well. The soldier decided not to argue. He had only seen glimpses of Gabriel’s true face since the fall in Zurich. All the information he needed to fill in the blanks were provided by Ana. He knew it wasn’t ‘pretty’, but Gabriel was still his mate and he loved him more than he had any control over.

“Fair enough.” Jack took off his gloves, revealing gun calloused fingers and the glint of a tungsten wedding band on his left ring finger. The glint didn’t go without Gabriel’s notice, but he refrained from commenting while the younger man released the clasps at the back of his visor. Carefully, he pulled the mask away to reveal the scarred, aged face of his lover.

Although the gold flecks in Jack’s wings had dulled, and his hair had faded into silver white, he was still the most handsome eagle Gabriel had ever seen. The scars on Jack’s face were deep and extensive, but his eyes were still an observant blue, lips an inviting pale pink. Although his years of service and the fall of Zurich left him with many scars, he was still as beautiful as ever.

He was now rougher around the edges, but no less powerful for it.

Jack placed his mask to the ground next to a duffle bag and took off his other glove, discarding the pair beside it. He looked pointedly to his mate.

“Did you come prepared?” Gabriel nodded his head towards the duffle bag.

“I’m always prepared.”

“No kidding.” 

“I’m an optimist.”

Gabriel chuckled, smoke gathering around him. He waved his hands, the metal gauntlets dispersing to reveal his discolored skin. He reached his hands on the back of his mask, only slightly hesitant to show himself so openly to his mate. The older mercenary had to focus on keeping himself together while the mask slowly disappeared, revealing the yellow rimmed, red eyes and death-paled skin underneath.

Jack wasn’t swayed by the areas where skin didn’t quite adhere to muscle and bone, revealing the layers of flesh and bone beneath. Smoke wisped along the edges, attempting to regenerate the areas that had been ripped and singed away. Gabriel’s body was always changing with the Reaper identity, but his face never fully recovered from the trauma of the explosion years ago.

Carefully, the old strike commander ran the pads of his fingers across Gabriel’s face. His brows furrowed while he took in the shape and texture of his lover’s face. Jack could see enough to understand why Ana had been horrified, and why Gabriel had retreated.

It was nothing short of gruesome; to know that ultimately Gabriel’s body was not ‘alive’ in the same way Jack’s was. His breathing came shallow, but he overcame the instinct to pull away and kept his hands on his mate’s face, cupping what would be his cheeks. The skin felt cold; absent of the warmth of a smile.

“It’s okay if you don’t-if you change your mind-“

Jack didn’t back down. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Gabriel’s. He felt the smoke billow around him from the contact, felt his lover’s skin give way under his and did his best not to recoil from what his lover had become.

“I still love you.” Jack admitted openly. He wasn’t sure if he could kiss Gabriel effectively when his mate was missing half of his lips, the flesh giving way to the bone and enamel of teeth and his jawbone. He tried anyways, embracing the strange cold contact to his lips.

Gabriel gave back as much as he could, moving his lips against Jack’s in the best semblance of a kiss that he could muster.

It was overwhelming for Jack, his body losing body heat the more they kissed and pressed tongues against one another. Reaper tasted like smoke and ash, while Jack had a tinge of whiskey to his lips.

Gabriel pulled away, “You needed liquid courage before this, didn’t you?”

“I was nervous you’d shoot me.” The fair haired solder admitted. “Last time you left me next to a dumpster. Not exactly what I would call romantic.”

Feeling secure enough to know Jack wouldn’t run away from him, Gabriel held him close, wrapping his wings around the pair of them. Jack kept his wings furled, but allowed his feathers to brush against his mate’s. They tingled from the smoke, but he didn’t shirk away.

Changed as he was, Gabriel was still an owl and _still_ the biggest seeker of affectionate touches Jack knew. He melted into the embrace, laying his head on Gabriel’s shoulder while they enjoyed the moment together.

They both knew a ‘quickie’ wasn’t in the cards for them tonight. With so much different between them, they would have to relearn one another in small steps. Gabriel would have to relearn himself with the guidance of his mate, while Jack accepted what their fates had in store for them.

They knew that in the morning, things would go back to the mess they had been for years. Back to Jack being a ghost on the run, and Reaper as an agent of Talon. But for now…they were still both alive, both drawn to one another. Even if things never became right again and they had only this, it was enough.

_“These are the hands that, when wrinkled and aged, will still be reaching for yours, still giving you the same unspoken tenderness with just a touch.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! Thank you for reading!! <3 
> 
> Come say hello~  
> [My tumblr](http://valkyriegail76.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/AmethystValkyri)  
> 


End file.
